


Peyton parker overprotective family

by Averypotter1234



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averypotter1234/pseuds/Averypotter1234
Summary: Disclaimer: i do not own marvel or sony and none of the charactersWarning: i am a crappy writer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own marvel or sony and none of the characters 
> 
> Warning: i am a crappy writer

Hi this is just gonna be a collection of oneshots warning i am a crap writer and there will be slow updates 

There might also be work posted that belong to other people but only with there permission 

Request open but no smut


	2. Party and Childhood trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny sees a face from her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I dont own marvel or anything associated with it
> 
> Warning: mentions of sexual abuse, crappy writing, and crappy writing

I am currently getting ready for Mr starks big party. I don't really know why he invited me but we are here know so I curled my hair put a bit of lip gloss on and put my outfit on along with some white shoes. This is how I got roped into this. 

3 weeks ago... 

I was sitting at the kitchen table while may was cooking doing homework when I got a call from Mr. Stark. 

"Hey Mr stark"

"Hi kid so I just called to tell you that you and may have to come to my party on January 1st.". 

" um.... Mr. Stark do I have to"

"Yes...... Bye"

He just hung up. 

So that how I ended up here getting ready to leave to go to party. 

Time skip 

"Hey kid you made it"

"Yeah I was forced to "

But than I spotted someone who looked familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. 

"Hey Mr stark who is that man over there" I asked while pointing towards the man

"Oh that is skip westcott he is a close friend of on of my employees"

Skip is here I thought he was in jail. My breath started getting really heavy but Mr. Stark had to go talk to some big scientists so I decided to try and find uncle bucky. 

"Uncle bucky"

"Hold on. Yes "

"Help..... Me... Skip..... Here.... "

"What peyton breath. Who is skip"

"He raped me when I was 8"

"F. R. I. D. A. Y. Get tony peyton having a panic attack and tell him to get skip"

He was cut off when a voice that peyton recognizes too well. 

"Hey is she ok I noticed she looked like she was about to pass out" it was skip

"Uncle bucky that's skip" I whispered

" yeah she fine. Come on peyton lets get you to tony"

They found tony talking to Bruce Steve and rhody and he freaked out when he saw the state peyton was in

"What happened" 

"peyton saw skip westcott she raped her when she was 11" Bucky explained 

"Ok peyton sweetheart your going to be fine ok he can't hurt you here ok now match my breathing. That's it deep breaths in and out" Mr stark said

"F. R. I. D. A. Y makes sure Skip westcott gets kicked out of the building and that he's banned forever' Bruce said

Mr. Stark picked me up and took me to my room so I could get some sleep and calm down after the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send request. Please send them through the comment section 
> 
> Make sure to comment everything I got wrong   
> Also remember I don't own marvel


	3. The crush PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is F/F but I will be posting an M/F version of this if you want
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own Marvel or any of the characters 😒

MJ MJ MJ she was the only thing on my mind I couldn't think of anything other than her beautiful eyes, her badass personality, the way she alwa-

"kid are you ok you zoned out"

Right its lab time

"yea Mr.Stark I'm ok, I'm just tired"

Ok, so Mr. stark doesn't know about MJ or that I'm a lesbian. No no don't look at me that way the only reason I haven't told him is because I don't really know how he will react, he could be supportive or he'll be disgusted and he might not want to mentor me anymore and I can't lose Mr.Stark like I lost Ben.

TIMESKIP

I Could hear Mr. Harrington talking in the background I was just so focused on MJ I didn't hear a word I didn't even notice flash kicking my seat or ned trying to get me to pay attention the only thing on my mind was MJ

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton, Peyton Bethany Parker"

" Huh what happened"

" Peyton class is over," Ned said "you missed a lot of stuff

" What, class just started" I must have zoned out again 

"No, class just ended. What were you thinking about so much anyway." Ned asked

"MJ" I replied " Ned I think I'm falling in love with MJ"

"I could have told you that," Ned said "all you do is stare at her in class and think about her when you don't see her"

"is it that obvious," I asked

"yeah everybody knows"

I gave him a look of horror

MJ walked up to us 

"Hey losers"

"Go on Peyton ask her out" ned whispers

"Hey Peyton can I talk to you"

"sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment on how much of a crappy writer I am
> 
> you can find this on AO3
> 
> have a great day, Get some sleep, make sure to take care of yourselves and your mental health cause its important, and make sure to stay healthy 
> 
> bye bye my lovelies


End file.
